1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal hygiene apparatus for application of a sanitizer solution in lieu of washing using water and soap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deodorants and antiperspirants are substances applied to the body to reduce body odor caused by perspiration. There are many well known forms of deodorant including a deodorant stick, roll-on, gel, foam and aerosol spray which may be secured in a container. These types of deodorant may be applied to the body such as the underarm. However, the deodorant stick may be applied to other parts of the body as well to reduce body odor and possibly reduce perspiration in the case of an antiperspirant. Deodorants and antiperspirants may be alcohol based and thus may kill bacteria. However, deodorants are not typically substituted for soap and water cleaning. Deodorants may typically be used after washing using water and soap.
Alcohol rub, sometimes referred to as a hand sanitizer, hand wash or a hand antiseptic may be used as a supplement or alternative to hand washing with soap and water. Alcohol rub is available in many forms including gels, foam and liquid solutions. Alcohol rub may be more effective at killing germs than soaps. Alcohol rub which is also known as a sanitizing solution is considered an acceptable alternative to soap and water for personal hygiene.
Different dosing systems are available for hospital hand-rubs. Those are usually dosing systems incorporated into the bottle itself like dosing pumps screwed into the bottle or airless pump systems. The dosing systems are designed to deliver a certain amount of the hand sanitizer, and thus to assist staff to correctly measure out the correct dose. Application of the hand sanitizer can also be assisted by placing the bottle in specially designed dispensers typically equipped with an infrared sensor to avoid any contact with the pump.
An important way to prevent the transmission of dangerous diseases is to frequently wash hands with soap or use a hand sanitizer that contains at least 60 percent alcohol. Alcohol rubs kill many different kinds of bacteria, including antibiotic resistant bacteria and TB bacteria. Alcohol rubs inactivate many different kinds of viruses, including the flu virus and the common cold virus. Alcohol rubs also kill fungi. Thus, the use of a sanitizing solution when hand washing is not available or as an alternative to hand washing is often recommended. Hand washing may also cause the skin to dry. The use of a sanitizing solution may not cause the skin to dry.
Sanitizer solution is used mainly for hand sanitization. Hand sanitizers are commonly sold in stores in small portable dispensers that include pumps similar to dispensers used for hand wash soap. These types of dispensers appear to be well suited for application of the sanitizing solution on an individual's hands. However, these dispensers are not well suited for application of the sanitizing solution to other parts of the body.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved personal hygiene apparatus for application of a sanitizing solution to all areas of the body.